Hetalia: Short Shipping Stories
by TheElise-RoseDynasty
Summary: Welcome to Short Shipping Stories! Here I ,CRB, will be posting all sorts of Hetalia shippings. Although this story is made for the underloved crack parings, I will post all kinds. You name it, yaoi (for the most part) yuri, straight, 2p, nyotalia, anything for that matter! It it rated T for now but may move up to M, just a warning. Request all you want! -CRB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Sunflower for You (Russia x Germany)

"There he is." I thought to myself while I watched him from a long distance

I had loved him for so long now, and every day I watched him while he was training. I felt kinda like I was invading his privacy, but it was all worth it in the end to watch him take off his shirt. God, that is my_ favorite_ part. I clutched the single sunflower I was to bring him at the end of his training. I felt a blush creep it's way to my cheeks when I remembered that that was the part when Ludwig takes off his tank top.

I watched him the entire time he trained, begging that today I wouldn't nosebleed. That would ruin all plans. Then I realized what time it was. It was for time training to end.

"Auf Wiedersehen Italy, Japan."

"Ciao!"

"Sayōnara."

"It's now or never..." I thought to myself

I began to approach the large shirtless man, and I swore I could feel my body shaking. I then taped his shoulder. He jumped at first, but then turned around.

"Oh, hallo Russia. You gave me quite a scare. Is there something you need."

" Privet, Germany. Actually, I uh...came to give you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

I then held out the sunflower to him, I felt my heart nearly give out.

"I know, it's not much, but I've liked you for a while now. I thought it was time to tell you. Before you took someone else, Da?"

I looked down at him. His cheeks were on _Fire. _

"I, uh... Danke Russia." he said shyly while taking the sunflower from my hand.

"I understand if you can't accept and want to just stay friends." I softly mumbled

"But before you do, I would like something first."

"Und what is that?" He said softly

"This."

Then I pulled the shirtless man up to me and smashed our lips together. My heart really did give out this time when I realized what I had done. I was very stiff and hesitant at first, but then I started to feel him kiss back. And wonderful it was. I could hear him start to groan and get lost in it. I gently begun to slip my in his mouth, being careful not to startle him. It was wet and slimy at first, but then I started to like it. It had begun to feel good. He started to play back by gently massaging his tongue against mine, that's when I felt his unclothed torso push up against mine. Finally, I broke the kiss. We both started gaping for air. I blushed for what must have been the fiftieth time when I realized that somewhere along the kiss, I placed my hands on rear and had begun to actually _squeeze _it. He also had his arms wrapped firmly around my neck.

"So uh, what so do you say?" I asked with hope in my eyes

He looked back up at me, still clutching that sunflower.

"It's always worth a shot isn't it?" he said while blushing as well

" Really! I am so happy! I nearly shouted "You know, I really, like you."

"I am aware of that."

"You are?"

"Yes, I can feel it." He said while pointing between my legs.

I turned redder than one of France's "censorship roses" at that moment

"I'm so sorry!" I had begun to panic.

" I guess I got a bit a bit out of control and I don't know what came over me and-"

"Shhh" he said while putting his finger over my mouth. "I don't mind."

And with, that being said, we touched lips once again. Crushing the flower between us.

* * *

"Look at that Japan! Germany has finally found love, si?"

"Quite, Itary or else they will hear us!"

End

AN- What do you say! Do you like it? If you did please, oh please review and don't forget to request :3 Request, request, request! You must have one shipping that needs more loving! P.S. If a story isn't reviewed in a week it will be discontinued :( Auf Wiedersehen. -CRB


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hey guys I'm back a short hiatus. I'm so very sorry! I won't be able to update very often due to schoolwork and stress. I'm sorry! Anyway, this is dedicated to one who wishes to remain anonymous. It's China X Liechtenstein. Very creative! Anyways, enjoy!

Ch.2- China X Liechtenstein

"Dudes I'm seriously, I even _smell_ like a hero!"

"Shut up you git! Don't you know how to keep quiet in these situations!"

"Well, Germany is in there and we are all the way out here, da?"

"Even though we are here to obtain national info, maybe we will see more Onhonhonhonhon~"

" Stop being a pervert frog!"

" Aiya! Have you all forgotten what we're here for!"

" He's right, we have to stay on track."

At the moment, the Allies were busily spying on Germany to dig up as much dirt on him as they could. Of course, nothing could go on as planned for the five troublesome nations... That was around the time that they had spotted a little 'boy' wandering up to Germany's doorstep.

"Hey look at this, it looks like a little boy." whispered England.

" In do not like the looks of strange little boy. Perhaps we should take care of him, da?" Russia whispered back

" Well, what we could is wait for him to roam far from this nazi ghetto and one of of us could attack him by surprise and knock him out." suggested France

"Knock him out?" asked America

"Yes, I do these things all the time! We could just bring him back to our base and what we can out of him!" France said

""That could work..." Said England

"Wait! Have you all forgotten this is a little boy were talking about! Such things would be cruel." China said, sounding rather appalled

"Well what other choice do we have." Russia stated

"This is wrong on so many levels! I will only simply follow along. We can't be violent though, because if that just so happens I will put an end to it!" China finally said

"Alright China dude! I knew you were a team player!" America yelled

It was also around the time that the boy had walked away and the Allies followed suit. It was decided that China would take an chloroformed soaked rag (courteously of France) and put 'him' to sleep. The way it was settled was by America aimlessly yelling "China, I. choose you!" to a very pissed Chinese man.

Right as the 'boy' had sensed the commotion and was about to turn around, a swift raven clad in red Chinese clothing swept behind 'him' and put the soaked rag to 'his' mouth. 'He' swayed and fell into the Chinese man's arms with a thud.

"There, the deed has been done! You don't know how much shame I bestowed upon my people by doing that!"

Thats when China noticed something. It seemed like this "boy" was actually a girl and her ribbon was nearly slipping off.

"Wait a moment, aru. It seemed like this is no nánhái (that's 'boy' in Chinese). I think this is actually a girl!"

The Allies took a closer look. They came to the agreement that this was indeed a little girl. While they were walking to their base,two of them pointed out something.

"Wait a moment..." Said England

"It looks as if she's wearing a-"

"Swiss uniform!" France cut him off

"Goddamn it Frog! You stole my thunder!"

"That gives us a better reason to bring little girl to our base." piped Russia

Later at their base, the Allies tied her up and were currently figuring out whO she may have been. They had thought of her possibly being an Axis spy, or possibly Switzerland had joined the Axis and they were plotting the Allies downfall! However, right as they were talking, a tiny voice interrupted them.

" Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here?" The small and frightened girl asked

"Whaa! The spy is awake!" America screamed

"Spy? No silly I'm not a spy!" she giggled

"You're not?"

"Nope, I'm Liechtenstein! You see, my big brother Switzerland sent me to send Mr. Germany a letter about Italy streaking across his lawn. I am no spy!" She squeaked

China had to admit, he was impressed that she has the courage to speak to the big nations.

"Sure, sure!" four of the Allies said in unison

However, France and England had recognized her, as she was the main reason they were in great despair in WW1 and she was the last to spot Holy Rome before a certain French nation had killed him off (AN- Why! Why is France so mean!). They had still believed her to be a spy though, everyone except a certain raven haired they discussed what was to be done with her, China was left to stand in ward of the little girl's presence.

" I'm sorry this is happening to you. I swear I didn't want this! They can just be so immature sometimes..." China apologized

"It's okay! I think I know you! You are Mr. China, right?"

"Umm, yes." he said while blushing. Wait, he was blushing!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Liechtenstein." China said while bowing

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" The girl said while smiling

China could feel the gap between them close. In an instant, the two found their lips touching. It was slow and sweet. Their lips had molded perfectly and the two just so... made for each other. Liechtenstein had begun to moan, she had never felt such a sensation before. China could feel himself blushing when he realized that she had wrapped her arms around him. Then she felt something wet find way in her mouth. She realized it was his tongue. She squeaked quietly and then begun to enjoy the feeling. Their youngest had played for a while before China came to his senses and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry I just-"

"It's okay." She reassured him.

* * *

The next day loud crashes and bangs were heard in the Allies base, drawing Italy, to the commotion. Of course Italy being the weak nation he was, ran to Hungary and Prussia for help.

"What is going on here!" screamed Hungary, only to find the Allies kidnaping Liechtenstein again.

The other two sat by confusedly as Hungary started with angry eyes.

"Release her now!" she screamed while knocking out four of the Allies.

China had released Liechtenstein and demanded that Hungary get Liechtenstein to saftey.

"Get out of here, now!" he demanded

"But I wanna talk to Mr. China!" Liechtenstein said sadly

"I promise, when the war is finished I promise we will talk." China said sweetly

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Now go!" Screamed China. And with that, Liechtenstein and Hungary were on their way.

* * *

Later that evening, a knock was heard on China's door.

"Thank you for taking care of Liechtenstein and saving her." Hungary said softly

"Switzerland does not have any knowledge of her kidnaping so you should be safe."

"It was really no problem." China said, his heart fluttering as he thought of the girl

After a while of conversation, Hungary turned to leave but before she did she said-

"You know, she can't stop thinking about you."

China's heart stopped. Was it true? Could they possibly be...in love?

AN- Yay I'm done! That was such a long short story! Whoever requested this, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out our other stories and review and request ;) Auf Wiedersehen! -CRB


End file.
